


The Piano Is Sad Today

by fairyminseok



Series: Talk Me Down - snippets [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of a project close to my heart that I like to call "window au" or more formally, "Talk Me Down" a fic in which Baekhyun climbs into Jongdae's window each night he can't sleep, and one night climbs into the window next door accidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piano Is Sad Today

On nights like these, Baekhyun likes to play the piano, specifically the keyboard in Jongdae's room with the headphone jack, so he can be lost in his own echoing world for a brief capsule of time. 

Jongdae lets him be, understands and has understood for a long time to keep quiet during the few times in life when Baekhyun's laughter subsides and silence invades a once vibrant human being. 

It's a lullaby that reminds Baekhyun of why he keeps the dark thoughts at bay, that reminds him of all the times his laughter was stolen and his words were cut short. Baekhyun doesn't let anyone but himself silence his words, his thoughts, his mind. 

Sent: _The piano is sad today;;_

Baekhyun isn't sure the reason he feels compelled to text someone, just knows that his fingers had paused on the keys with an urgency to speak. He wonders what this means, the fact that he's still willing to speak during his silence. 

Because for all the words Baekhyun speaks, all the emotions he conveys, it's rarely ever with an actual meaning. He talks, and talks, and talks, without ever really saying anything at all. 

The piano hits a note of desperation, an accidental wrong key of confusion that reminds him of his mother, that stops his flow. The noise of frustration he releases must be loud, because he can hear Jongdae shift behind him, can see the look of concern without turning his head. 

_are the hands playing it sad?_

Baekhyun swings one leg over the other to get comfortable in Jongdae's rickety desk chair, back digging into the plastic. He's distracted, and the music stops. 

Sent: _they're tired_

Baekhyun can see Jongdae staring from across the room. This isn't a normal thing, Baekhyun stopping his playing to text. He usually plays nonstop, usually never has anyone to text that isn't Jongdae. 

_go to sleep?_

Sent: _you know i cant_

_are you at home?_

Baekhyun moves from the chair to the bed without a word, stretching out on his back to stare at the ceiling with a kind of numb emptiness. He feels detached, separate from the world, distracting and terrifying images flashing across the surface of his mind. 

Sent: _I'm at jongdae's_

_having fun?_

Sent: _come here_

Baekhyun only thinks about it for a second before impulse has him leaping up from the bed with renewed energy that leads him toward the window. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Baekhyun has the grace to mutter before he starts the climb from the window to the shadowy branches that will bring him to the damp ground below. 

"Going next door?" Jongdae asks, voice teasing, but Baekhyun hops to the ground without responding. 

Sent: _I'm coming_

_good_


End file.
